Harry Potter and his new found love
by MidoriSnape
Summary: Rated R jsut to be safe.... although I think it may go to NC-17...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Harry Potter and his life long adventure

Author: Midori Glow (Somah)

Edited by:

Rated: R (Just to be safe)

Pairings: Any suggestions...? Give me some ideas... either

LM/HP

SS/HP

LM/SS

DM/HP

SS/Hp

SF(Solana Foster) /Hp

SF/SS

SF/DM

SF/LM

SB/RL

SB/LM/RL

I dunno give some ideas... it'll help...

Tell me which you think best... oh and well Hermione and Ron are going to be a couple... it just seems so natural to be in this story. (Although I prefer them with Draco alot hehe)

Warnings: SLASH! GO AWAY IF YOU NO LIKEY!

and I don't know if there are spoilers... well.. we'll just see...

Disclamer: NO BELONG TO ME! crys

_Dear Harry,_

_I bet you don't remember who I am. But I remember you. Infact, I think of you all the time. And the times we acturally stood up for ourselves against Dudley and the other pigs. What a laugh we had when we changed Pirse's hair color to tickle me pink, and how scared Dudley got when you let the snake out at the zoo. _

_It's weird, right after that incident, the orphangae got me a "family" and now I go to a school simaler to Hogwarts. But I guess they didn't want us to be together scince we both speak Parseltoung (I hope you figured it out that you are a Parselmouth by now), they'd probley think we were the children of Voldermort, eh?_

_How's Hogwarts? What's your favorite class? Salem isn't to bad, but our Dada teacher is so awful. He hates me. Says he knew befor I was born I would be a trouble maker. How in the seven hells he knew that, I don't know, I'm English not American. LOL._

_Got any teachers like Professor Crumble? (Dada professor) My fav. class is Potions. Professor Timid was our last year potions professor. He was the greatest. But he was not strong enough. Again we are getting a new P. Professor. It's like that job is jinxed. No person has ever kept that job for more than a year. And not many people are willing to take it anymore. Our headmaster had to teach parts of it at the beginning of school because they didn't find anyone sutible, untill Timid came along. But then he & Crumble got into a duel and timid wasn't very good. Got hit with Obliviate! And Headmaster Pyro didn't do anything but get a substitute for the rest of the year. :(_

_Anywho I gotta go, my brother, his name is Stan, is calleing for me to go down to dinner. It's family night tonight. :P_

_I'll talk to you later Harry,_

_Love,_

_Solana Foster_

A girl with black-ish red hair and deep brown eyes grined as she sent her owl off to England. She bounded down the stairs anticipating what Harry's reaction would be to get a letter from her. And she hasn't even toeld the best part yet. Salem was going to Hogwarts for a six'th year trip the whole year. She was going to see her bestfriend again!

She smiled and greeted her feature sister-in-law when she saw her and sat down to eat. The happy family ate and disscussed the year ahead. Not knowing that this year would change all of their lives forever, weather good or bad.

Meanwhile in London, England a 15 yr old boy with shaggy black hair and intense green eyes hidden behind wim wired glasses, scratched nervously at a lightning bolt shape scar on his forhead. He sighed for the tenhundrethtime waiting patiently outside the grocery store for his aunt and cousine.

He had just gotton up to stretch when something caught his eye. 'No, it couldn't be...' Harry Potter took another look and his eyes buldged it and he swalloed nervously. 'Pr-professor Snape and Malfoy?... Here in Muggle London?'

he thought franticly. Harry turned around only to smack hard into an overly large man who just walked by muttering about insolent teenagers not even bothering to help the teenage boy up.

Then out of nowhere a screetch was heard and Harry looked up to see a delivery owl heading right twords him. He swallowed again and watched as the bird just narrly missed Professor Snape and an oncomeing car. The tottal black owl came to a rest right on his shirt and held out his leg with a letter attatched to it.

Harry looked around to see some muggles looking at him curiously but being polite enough to only assume he was a weirdo and keep on walking. Harry looked over to his professor and nemises father to see them heading his way. He quickly detached the letter and tryed shooing the bird off him but it only hooted in an offended manner and waddled its way to his shoulder. He sighed and quickly got up receving an annoyed hoot from the weird owl, and made to go into the store when a hand landed on his free shoulder and he was turned around to face his Potion's Professor. He gulped for the third time in the last five minutes and looked at the two in fear.

"Potter! You have just dangerd the wizadry world, again!" snaped Snape and he took the letter out of his hands.

"Hey! That's my property," he protested as Snape handed it to Malfoy and he looked over it.

"Potter, who in the bloody hell do you know that lives in America?" asked Malfoy as he read the address.

"I don't know anyone sir," he replied looking confused.

"Well then I suppose this can belong to us."

"No! It was dilvered to me," he said trying to snatch it back.

"You said you don't know anyone in America, and this letter is from someone in America named Solana Foster. So it now belongs to myself and Severus," he said with a sly grin.

Harry's face scrunched up at that, both in anger and confusion. Solana Foster seemed familer. Where had he heard that name befor? His eyes suddenly got bigger and his mouth formed an 'O'.

"Sola. I do remember her Mr. Malfoy, now if you would kindly give me my letter my relatives should be comeing out soon," he said holding out his hand.

Both Snape and Malfoy narrowed their eyes and their lips formed a frown. Malfoy scowled as he reluctintly gave him his letter. Harry grined and went to walk away when he was stoped by Snape again.

"That could be a trap now couldn't it Potter? Think boy," he snarrled.

"We are not leaveing untill we see fit to."

Harry glared at him but quickly turned away when they both glared back him. He sighed and opened the letter slowly. He read it and a small smile came upon his lips. Yep, he sure rememberd Sola.

Harry scowled when once again the letter was torn from his grip and the two elder's read it.

"You turned someone's hair pink, Potter?" asked Snape

"You set a snake after your cousine?" asked Malfoy. The two saying it in unison.

Harry only noded sheepishly turning his gaze to the ground. The two frowned at the behavior of the Wizarding World's Savior. Suddenly an errie voice started screeching Harry's name and a horse like women with a baby elaphent sized boy came up behind Harry and grabed his arm roughly.

"I thought I toeld you to not converse with anyone! You could give them your diseases!" Screeched the bony horse women.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia," murmerd Harry.

"I must apolagize to you kind sirs. My nephew has some diseases and he is a crimanl. He goes to St. Bruteses school for uncurable crimanl boys you know. He got a dieseas by haveing sex with too many boys. He's a sick and whorey queer. My sincerist apolaigies," fantered his aunt while his cousine snickered and ran a big fat hand up his leg.

Harry's eyes went wide and filled with shame and fear as he heard his aunt talking to his Professor and his nemiss' father. His head snapped up and to Dudley's when he felt the hand. He tried to move away but Dudley grabbed him roughly.

"Mum, I want you to buy me some more candy and presents. I'm going to the car with Harry," he said starteing to move down the walk.

Harry's eyes got even wider when he felt his cousine thrust against his bum and a large buldge sticking out. His eyes swept to Snape's and Malfoy's; and for a briefest of secounds they both saw him pleading with fear in his eyes. Although he quikcly turned his head away and looked to the ground.

"Mrs. Dursley I presume?" asked Malfoy right away.

Peturnia's head snaped up at that and her eyes narrowed. "Yes!" she squeeked.

"We would like to talk to the boy if you don't mind," he replied.

She persed her lips together giving her face a sunkun look. She looked at him and then to Harry and slowly noded. "Two minutes," she snaped and grabed Harry thrusting him into Malfoy's arms.

She pulled a mad, protesting Dudley to the candy store on the corner leaveing the three wizards alone. Harry's eyes were fixed dertiminly on a pice of gum stuck to the walk. The two wizards studied him and passed comunicateing glances between themselves.

"Pott-"

"Father, Severus!" came a voice behind Harry and they all looked to see Draco Malfoy bounding to them with three parcels in his arms.

"Look what I- Potter!" he exclamied as he stoped by them.

Harry looked at him and blushed. Draco Malfoy was wearing a Royal Blue silk top with a bit of a low ruffeled colar showing just a bit of his chest and tight fitting black leather pants and knee high leather boots. His Snowy blond hair was pulled back in low ponytail by a black ribbon, and his silver eyes were highlighted by dark blue eye pencil. He looked as if he steped out of a suducting, Shakspere play.

Harry swallowed visably and quickly looked away. His attention again on the gum. Lucius had seen the look over and smiled despite himself. Severus scowled as he saw this and glared a bit at both Lucius and Draco. Harry was to be his! Where in the bloody hell did that come from!

Draco just stared at his long time nemisis. He still had the same shaggy looking hair although a bit tamer and now reaching just a bit past his ears. also had purple and red highlights in them. His green eyes sparkled a bit more scince it looked like he got new glasses but sill wired rim. His face was pale but glowing with a flushing energy. HIs lips looked as if they were just ravished, seemingly bloody and tasty sweet. His shirt was a button up white dress shirt, the sleves pulled to the elbows. His pants were lose fitting kahakies although clung to his bum.

Draco also gulped after and quickly looked away to see his father smirking with an almost approving glint in his eyes, and Snape scowling darkly at him. He was a bit taken back at that. He never got the end of a glare from him unless he did somthing he wasn't supposed to._ 'So, Severus wants Potter? Well, my dear Godfather, let the games begin for he is going to be mine.' _he thought with a smirk.

Then a voice interupted all four of their museings. "Oi, Harry! What are you doing litle Kitten?"

Harry whiped around so fast they all thought he was going to get whiplash. He had a huge grin on his face. "Striff, Erie!" he called and ran to them. They both caught him in a huge hug as he lept into the man's arms. "I thought you were still in America?" he mummbled into the purple hair head's shoulder.

"Nope, we are recourding here, and then we are all going to Hogwarts to finish your learning for two more years, and then we all will live happily ever after." commented the Red haired one.

The younger of the two Malfoys and Snape both narrowed their eyes at the two remembering their encounter they had about a month ago just infront of the Gryffindor common room portrait. The musicians had came out with identical grins on their faces and looking freshly shaged. They had just caught a few words of "Harry is great, as usual" befor they came to a stop and stared at them. Men of at least 21 years old bowed mockingly for they knew them both and continued on their way, leaving both confused and angrey Professor and Student behind.

"We have to protect our children now don't we?" said Erie putting a lock of red hair behind his ear. And placeing his other hand on Harry's stomach.

The three ignored wizards eye's widened as they saw this and each looked highly mad. The other three finaly noticed them and looked to them. Striff with his arms around Harry's waist protectivly, while Erie put his arms around them both.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy, young Malfoy. If you will please not mention this to anyone. We all would greatly appreciate it," Said Erie.

The three all perserd their lips together and narrowed their eyes. Harry seeing this couldn't help but chuckle and everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Hehe. It's just... Ahem.. it's nothing." He said still churtling and he hid his head into Erie's arm.

They all just shook their heads knowing that Harry had a mind noone could ever figure out. So they didn't even bother.

"Please sir. Headmaster Dumbledor already knows about... my condition. As do my reletives. She, my aunt, was only... protecting me and the babies."

Striff and Erie both snorted at that.

"More like she was protecting herself from not getting murderd by Dumbledor." Comented Erie.

Lucius watched this and relized what Severus had said long ago was true. Harry Potter's "family" realy did hate him. He suddenly felt this pang in the place of his heart.

He looked sharply at Harry and suddenly a rush of memories came pushing to the front of his mind and he let out a gasp.

Everyone turned to the elder Malfoy who was stareing at Harry peculiurly.

"Lucius? What is it?"

"Father...?"

"Its nothing. I just rememberd I have an appoitment in half an hour. Let us be on our way."

Harry watched Malfoy Sr. with a close eye. They made eye contact and suddenly a memory came rushing to Harry's mind and he too gasped. Everyone then turned to him Erie and Striff quickly asking if it was his stomach.

Harry only shook his head as he kept eye contact with Lucius. They seemed to be talking with their eyes. Each of them wavering with a sudden emotion noone could figure out.

"Harry? Harry Love, what is it?"

Harry blinked after he recived a nod from Mr. Malfoy and smiled weakly at his two lovers.

"It's nothing... I just... I felt them kick. It's... it's... wow."

They all blinked except Lucius who merely grined to himself at the boy's fast thinking. Severus watched Harry as he girlishly explained to the two that embraced him. He narrowed his eyes befor sweeping away and twoards the Leaky Cauldren. Draco watched him leave and with a quick last look at Harry he too left.

Lucius was left. The three watched him intently. "Mr. Potter. Rest be assured this news of great joy will not get out. But I suggest you move away from your so called family. Danger is ahead. Good day."

With that and a nod of his head he too fled to the safty of the Leaky Cauldren. The three just stood their and watch him go befor they turned to eachother and smiled.

"For once i'm trusting him. What do ya say Kitten? Move in with us?" asked Striff.

"Realy? You mean it!"

"Of course love. We were gonna ask sometime after the baby's were born. But sooner the better, and nothings like the present."

"Of course I will! I would love too!"

"Great. Let us leave this place too. Although not like great bats or wild hawks." said Erie.

They all laughed as they clamberd into the limo that was just across the street.

"Wait what about my aunt?"

"What about her? She's history."

"Realy?"

"Of course. Never do you have to see those arseheads agian."

"Harry? HARRY POTTER!"

Okay, My new story... wow... I just have so many stories twirling in my head. It's getting realy confuseing. lol. Anywho. Please R&R. I'd greatly appreciate it. And please check out my Misc. Storie Red Ruby Coals. (at least that's what I belive it's called. MG! look at me. I'm the author and I don't even know my own serie's title. lol oh well.)

Thanks again.

Bye!

Midori Somah


	2. Ch 2

Author: Midori Snape

Disclamer: NOT MINE!

Tittle:

The falt was nothing fancy. Just a normal PENTHOUSE!

"Wow... this is really..."

"big?"

"Yeah... Really."

Striff and Erie looked down at Harry with smirks on their facesl. They had been dying to see that face for a long time now.

When Harry relised they were just standing there, he turned to look at them with a curiouse face.

They were seemingly talking to eachother within their heads again and he took this as a chance to study them.

Erie's red hair was both naturall and unnatural. He was from Ireland so the red wasn't supprising, but the deepness and the color being almost blood-like was. He had dull colord green eyes that showed alot of his emotions. They were praised alot in his music reviews. However Harry can remember Erie complaining that his eyes could never be as beautiful as his own. Harry had quickly taken care of this by delving in the arts of his passion. "Poetry"(1)

Harry turned to his purple haird lover and grined when he saw his famouse dimples, in the corner of his mouth. Harry had spent many a night placeing kisses there when Erie was gone out with his Fiancee. His hair was the same as Eries in the sence of style. It was shoulderlength with bangs that reached just past their chins. Striff however had one braid in the front. It was always on the right side and would flip into his delicate face alot. It was a common site to see him sucking or chewing on it.

It was the two of them that had payed for his recent makeover. And his new body accerories. He grined as his hand rubed over his lower abdomen. His movement must have brought them back to the current plane and they smiled at him.

"Well lets show you the babies room." Erie said as he placed his hand on Harry's lower back and steered him down the hallway.

"Lucius. You have been acting quite peculier after your outing today."

"Mmmmm?" replied the blond haired gentalmen as he took a sip of his tea.

"Would this have anything to do with the -?"

"Should it?" Lucius looked over at his guest as he cut him off.

"Well, Severus mentioned that you and he were acting... simaler?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes befor turning his head to stare out over the balcony. Draco was takeing a joy ride on his new Firebird broom. He noded to his son as he flew past.

"I think he is remembering... The past... The link seems to be reunited."

His guest noded as he took a sip of his cup. He opened his mouth to comment when Severus strode out onto the terriace and took a seat where a cooling cup of tea sat. He looked at his two companions and with a sigh voiced his thoughts.

"Remus; you do not know how to keep that nozzle of yours shut, do you?"

The brown haired man only smiled charmingly at Severus and took another sip.

"You neither told me to keep it quite or mention it. I just chose the latter by will. So... it's kind of your fault."

Severus persed his lips together and opened his mouth,

"Come off it boys. This is to be a pleasent day. We have something to celebrate." Lucius interupted once again.

The two looked at him, both with raised eyebrows. Lucius politly smirked at them as he raised his tea cup.

"To my secound born son and his reccoletion."

Severus and Remus smiled at him brightly as they too raised their cups and took a drink. They went on disscusing important matters neither of them noticing a flyer was absent from the scene.

(1) If anyone know where that "Poetry" thing comes from you get a special prize from me!

Okay! 2nd ch. done. yay! I hope I didn't reveal too much. Please R&R

thanks!

MidoriSnape...

Oh! yeah, I was hopeing people would catch the differnce. But so far noone has... If you do. You get a cookie!


	3. Ch 3

Authors Note: Okay, my spelling check doesn't seem to be working as I'm getting many comments on the bad spelling of mine. Heh. So if anyone would like to be my betta, I would greatly appreciate. Now I just hope I can type this one with not to many spelling errors; but if there is, please try to ignore it. I'm trying my best. Thanks.

Harry was cradled in Erie's arms. They were watching the Wizard of Oz, commenting on little things here and there. They were waiting for Striff to come home with the groceries. Erie's fiancee was complaining again on how a boy his age should be eating more than his regular portions of the usual fast food burger; especially in his currant state. They had only just run out of half of the food. They didn't understand why she got all worked up. Plus half of it was going to go to waist now that they only had a week left before they went to Hogwarts.

It was the first week of August and Dumbledor had requested Harry's return to Hogwarts on the tenth. Harry refused at first, but then the two other fathers and Carry (Erie's fiancee) were joining him. They were to stay with him until the babies were born. More would be decided after the babies were born. They had until December 23rd.

Erie shifted almost causing them both to topple off the couch. They both laughed out loud causing Carry to stir in her sleep. They both looked over at her. She was curled up on the lazy boy with a silver and green quilt wrapped around her. The guys found it amazing that she could be comfterble like that when it was 88 degrees and humid air from all the rain they had been having. Harry had been disappointed when he found out that Erie was getting married. He didn't even know that he had had a girlfriend the whole time they were lovers. He had assumed that Erie was flat out gay. He was always checking out guys when they were together in public. He never once looked at a female. But when Harry did find out that he was to be married and why, he quickly accepted the fact that Carry and Erie were soulmates and it was to be just him and Striff from then on.

"Erie…?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you really want to stay with me and Stiff at Hogwarts?"

Erie looked down at his ex-lover with a confused and concerned face.

"Do you want me to come?"

"What? Of course! It's just…. Well you and Carry should be planning your wedding and such… and I don't want to be a burden…."

"Harold James Potter! I never want you to call yourself a burden again!"

Harry shrank back a bit while sitting up and hung his head.

"Sorry… it's just, I love you both and I don't want these babies and me to get in between the love you two share."

"Harry, you could never do that. We both love you. You're very important to us. And not only because you're carrying the kids that have a 50/50 chance of being mine. I loved you more than that a time ago that doesn't mean I love you any less. It's just a different love…"

"Erie. Stop. I love you too. Kay? And thanks."

Erie blinked and blushed.

"Talking to much again?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I forgive you."

Erie punched Harry's arm lightly before pulling him back into his arms.

"Brat."

Harry grinned and snuggled into the older mans embrace.

"Your welcome Harry."

The six-month pregnant teen only smiled again before going back to watching the old movie.

"Dad?"

Draco had just entered his dad's home office. His hair was damp and a bit matted from his shower that he had taken just a few moments before. His father was bent over the back of his desk looking over some papers. An auto-writer quill was writing furiously away as he muttered to himself.

"Yes?"

" About Potter?"

"What about him?"

" What's going to happen to him and his kids?"

"Don't concern yourself over it Draco. The order will take care of it."

"Just like they did with you and James Potter?"

Lucius turned on his heel. His mouth open to comment with a stern voice. But Draco had already fled his office. Lucius stared at the half open door. His eyes were shining. He leaned against the desk with haunched shoulders. He brought one hand to his head and raked it through his long hair only to bring it down to the side of his face, strands of hair still in his hand, and let the silent tears.


End file.
